No Timeouts in Twister
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina and Emma play a risque game of Twister.


Title: No Timeouts in Twister

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Risqué twister- written for my 500th follower.

Regina's arms trembled from exertion as she tried to keep her body lifted in the air and her hands and feet firmly in place on the mat. She diligently did Pilates planks every morning, but there was only so long she could hold herself up with Emma splayed over her.

"Timeout!" Regina yelled desperately, her arms and thighs burning. Emma's left foot was on a green circle in the far corner, while Regina's was up one higher, her right foot stretched out into a runner's stance on a blue circle.

"There are no time outs in Twister," Emma grunted out sliding her sweat slicked stomach over Regina's back and reached for the dial, "Left hand red."

Regina slowly slid right her hand out under her left and landed roughly on a red circle, while Emma lunged for the same one.

"Ugh," Regina blew out an exasperated breath trying to get the strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes out of the way as she felt Emma press down harder onto her body.

"Well, if you didn't insist on playing this game while wearing a tight skirt you might be more flexible," Emma sassed, knowing that she had caused Regina's skirt to ride up far past her mid-thigh.

"You're in your ridiculously tight jeans; I only thought it would be fair. For the record I had no idea this game was so physically demanding," Regina choked out as Emma spun the dial again.

"Right foot yellow," Emma called. They both took a breath in preparation and Regina swung her leg back just as Emma went forward, her thigh landing directly between Regina's legs.

Regina moaned softly at she felt Emma's leg connect with her core, but tried to cover it with a strategic grunt as she readjusted her stance. Emma smiled mischievously and purposefully rocked forward making a reach for the spinner.

"Jesus, do you have to lie on top of me like you're curling up to take a nap?" Regina shouted her nerves set on edge.

"I'm definitely not napping…had enough, yet? Ready to admit defeat?" Emma teased as she spun the dial, pressing her torso down on Regina's back even more.

"Of course not, you do enough napping while you're on duty. I'm never giving up. You?" Regina arched her back trying to buck Emma off and cause her to lose her balance, but it only managed to entangle them more.

"Left hand green," Emma said through gritted teeth in challenge, as she struggled for her feet to remain on their circles.

Regina couldn't hold the tiring position she was in anymore. Rather than fall, she sensed that Emma was struggling and used her moment of being off balance to heft herself up and attempted to flip over. She missed her circles, and Emma crashed down on top of Regina sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Emma ended up between Regina's legs, her chest smashed down on top of her. Emma struggled to get up, feeling impossibly heavy, her arms like jelly. She gave up and just rested on top of a very tense and angry Regina.

"Get off, I think you're enjoying this game a bit much," Regina tried her best to sound intimidating, but with Emma on top of her, breathing was difficult. Emma raised up again and floundered her knee sliding on the slippery plastic of the mat and jostling between Regina's legs again causing Regina to elicit a strangled hiss of pleasure and a warning all in one breath.

Emma felt her cheeks color, as she realized where her knee was lodged and tried again to scramble away, but was yanked back down by Regina.

"Don't move," Regina whispered dryly, her throat parched as Emma looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you wanted me to get off? Make up your mind," Emma's tone changed from annoyance to a husky whisper that matched Regina's. They seemed to be on the same page, and Emma slowly and deliberately rolled her hips into Regina.

"God…" Regina muttered, letting her head relax onto the floor, the weight and heat of Emma's body that had been so unbearable only a few minutes before now seemed to be the only thing she wanted.


End file.
